Part of the Family
by bxblover
Summary: Blaine and Burt have a heart to heart on the wedding day. Klaine, obviously. One-shot.


Title: Part of the Family

Started: 7/7/11 2:07 p.m.

Finished: 7/7/11 7:13 p.m.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its respective characters.

* * *

><p>Blaine grinned to himself as he watched his husband…<em>husband<em>…twirl across the dance floor. Kurt was dancing with Blaine's sister Denise, smiling wide and laughing. Blaine had never seen him happier. It warmed him inside to know that he was the reason why Kurt was practically glowing with excitement.

He looked down at his hand for what must have been the thousandth time today. The white gold band shined in the glowing yellow lights of the grand ballroom as he turned it across his finger. His heart swelled at the meaning of it all. He and Kurt were _married_.

Blaine never thought he would be the 'marry your high school sweetheart' kind of guy. When he first came out he sort of disregarded it as a possibility, since there seemed to be a rarity of out-and-proud gay guys in the Midwest. He thought that once he graduated he'd move to New York, date a nice boy or two before meeting his future husband at an audition or a concert; many years into the future. And then he met Kurt Hummel…a beautiful, intelligent, witty, one-of-a-kind _force_ really that turned all of Blaine's ideas upside down. He fell head over heels in love with Kurt during their junior year, they got an apartment together in New York right after they graduated, and now they were _married_ at only twenty-five years old.

Their relationship wasn't perfect. They would fight and bicker sometimes, but they always made up; usually with excruciatingly long talks over neglected cups of coffee. And with the contented joy he felt whenever they were together, Blaine couldn't, and didn't want to, imagine being with anyone else.

He continued staring at Kurt, his smile threatening to burst from his cheeks. The wedding was beautiful, and for all its extravagancies (Kurt had planned it after all) the party was very intimate. Only their good friends, most from Dalton and McKinley, and family were in attendance. The family was mostly Kurt's of course. Outside of his sister no one on Blaine's side was there. He knew that turning out this way was a distinct possibility, but it did nothing to ease his disappointment. They were supposed to be his family for crying out loud, and this was his wedding day. It was the day that he was starting a new life with the person he loved most in the whole world.

Blaine's eyes bugged out of his head as he felt an arm wrap tightly around his neck, efficiently yanking him out of his musings.

"So you finally did it man! You got yourself hitched to my brother!"

Blaine laughed and wrenched himself free from Finn's headlock. "Yes Finn, I finally did it," he echoed, taking a page from Kurt's book. He stood up politely and turned around to see Burt and Carole leaning into each other and grinning at him. "Congratulations Blaine," Burt told him.

He grinned in thanks before Carole practically jumped onto him in a tight hug. "Oh honey, congratulations! I'm so happy for you!"

Blaine eyed the thoroughly-used handkerchief in her fist and patted her back. "Thank you Carole."

His eyes started bugging again when Carole's grip tightened, substantially. Burt chuckled and patted his wife's arm. "Okay hon, come on. He needs to breathe."

"Oh, sorry," Carole apologized, wiping at her eyes with the tissue.

Blaine smiled and gestured to her teal gown with cropped jacket. "You look beautiful Carole."

She blushed and swatted his arm. "Oh stop Blaine. You looked very handsome up there. The ceremony was beautiful! Oh…_all_ this is beautiful! Kurt's really outdone himself."

Blaine nodded, surveying the room. "Well, you know Kurt. It wouldn't be the perfect wedding if it wasn't fabulously over the top."

"And yet it's still tasteful…," Finn added thoughtfully. When he noticed the raised eyebrows he was getting he cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Uh, I mean uh…congratulations dude!" He thrust out his hand for Blaine to shake.

"Thanks Finn," he said with a laugh, shaking Finn's hand as the taller man smiled through a blush.

"It's just so awesome man," he continued, holding out his hands. "We should have a name too! Like Blinn, or Faine, or something! You know, since you're my brother-in-law after all. You're _legally _one of the family now," he declared proudly.

"Ohhh!" Carole erupted into another round of sobs. Burt patted her back and shook his head adoringly.

Blaine just smirked. "I'll keep that in mind Finn. Thanks."

The song stopped and changed to 'Sunrise, Sunset,' from Fiddler on the Roof. One of Rachel's numerous suggestions no doubt.

Carole clapped excitedly. "Oh, I love this song! Honey, come dance with me," she pleaded with Finn, tugging on his arm.

He blushed and scowled. "Aw come on mom, didn't we get all our mother-son dancing done at your wedding? Or _mine_?" Normally he wouldn't protest dancing with his mom, but…she was in one of her _crying_ moods!

"Dance with your mother Finn," Burt told his son.

Finn was promptly dragged to the dance floor, looking back at them and mouthing 'help me!' Blaine bit his lip to keep from smiling.

"Finn's right you know."

Blaine paused and looked back at the mechanic, who had one of his hands shoved into his pocket. He was getting much more comfortable in a suit with all the weddings he'd been a part of lately, but it was still very bizarre to see him without his signature baseball cap.

"About what," he asked pleasantly.

Burt smirked, but didn't answer, instead turning his attention to the dance floor. He nodded towards his son. "He's happy."

Blaine's eyes searched for Kurt and he found him in a three-ring dancing circle with Rachel and Mercedes, Rachel sporting a small pregnancy bulge. They were all giggling helplessly and half-attempting to sing along. Kurt's eyes were bright and his smile was so wide his dimple was showing.

"Yeah…" He smiled and looked back at the older man. "I intend to keep him that way, Burt."

"I know buddy. I had a really good feeling about you two from the beginning." Burt nodded meaningfully and patted his arm, then looked across the room again. "So…I've been meaning to ask, where are your parents?"

He frowned, glancing gratefully at his sister as she ate some cake, laughing with Wes about something. Burt had been sympathetic to Blaine's situation with his parents since high school, which he appreciated, but neither of them could suddenly make his parents accepting human beings.

"They…didn't come."

Burt nodded, still watching his son. There was a short pause before he spoke again. "His mom would've loved you."

Blaine turned away from the dance floor. "Excuse me?"

The older man smirked and rocked on his heels. "You're polite, you're smart, and you love performing…Kurt's mom would've adored you." He laughed to himself. "And Lizzie loved Kurt more than anything in this world. So as happy as he's been with you, you'd be like a second son." He met Blaine's eyes. "Finn was right. You _are_ a part of our family Blaine. You have been for a long time. And…I know that it's not the same, but _we'll_ always love you for who you are." Burt awkwardly held out his hand.

Blaine just gaped for a minute, overwhelmed with gratitude and love. He forced back the tears welling up in his eyes by shaking Burt's hand…his father-in-law's hand. Soon the old mechanic grinned and yanked him into a hug, patting his back firmly. Blaine couldn't stop the tears at this point, so he just hugged back, burying his face in Burt's shoulder. After a minute they sighed and separated, the newlywed busying himself with wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Thank you Burt."

"You're welcome," Burt smiled, his aged eyes watering with happiness. They heard the song change again, this time to Harry Connick Jr.'s 'I Could Write a Book.' They looked at the dance floor and saw Kurt eagerly motioning for Blaine to join him.

The older man gave him a soft shove. "Go. Dance with your husband."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Blaine thanked him once again and made his way over to Kurt. He put on his best charming grin and held out a hand. "May I have this dance?"

Kurt's eyes twinkled at the little joke and slid into his arms. "Excellent song idea," Blaine complimented.

Kurt giggled. "Well, I had to pick _something _from When Harry Met Sally, don't you think?"

"I'd be hurt if you didn't," Blaine agreed, and dipped his husband. They moved together for a while, some of the other couples stopping to watch the newlyweds.

"What were you and dad talking about," Kurt asked curiously.

Blaine smiled and shrugged. "He just said congratulations."

The younger man smiled and nestled closer into his arms. "I can't believe we're finally married. We'll be a married couple tonight," he said with a blissful sigh.

"Of course you know what that means," Blaine said with a knowledgeable voice.

"Hmm?"

"We'll be a married couple on our _honeymoon_ tonight," he said suggestively.

He felt Kurt shiver in his arms and their eyes met again. His blue eyes were shining in anticipation and there was a broad grin on is face. "That's very true."

The music stopped, and they pulled away slightly, still holding hands. There was some brief applause for the new couple before another song started. The opening notes played, and Kurt and Blaine grinned at each other.

_You think I'm pretty, without any make up on_…

They laughed and started dancing again, obviously singing this one together. It wasn't long before the former Warblers joined them, humming their a capella cues from years ago. They were followed by the old members of New Directions, and pretty soon everyone was on the dance floor, singing along as if it were, and it probably was even after all this time, second nature. As he twirled around, the older man caught sight of Burt and Carole dancing with Rachel while Finn was laughing with Denise.

Blaine looked back at his husband and grinned, overjoyed at the thought of sharing his life with Kurt. With Kurt…and their family.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Sigh. I don't blame Carole. Those two ever get married, bring on the hankies! I'm pretty happy with this one for the MOST part, so I really hope you like it. And I know there was plenty of Burt, but I promise I'll try to go back to just plain klaine! Anyway, please feel free to reviewfave. Feedback breeds smiles.**


End file.
